1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a developer-conveying apparatus and an image-forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
In developing apparatus of image-forming apparatus such as copiers, printers, and facsimiles of electrophotographic systems, toner-conveying apparatus for conveying toners in the axial direction of conveying member by rotating the conveying member comprising a blade formed helically on the circumferential surface of the axis are generally used. It is known that a toner is aggregated and conveying ability lowers in such a conveying apparatus.